Roommates
by SSAFunbar
Summary: It's been ten years and a lot has changed since 2012, Reid now lives in New York and has just gotten a new roommate that may have connections to his old boss. Written for the CCOAC Future Fic Challenge.


~I own nothing~

It was nice; retirement. It gave you time to slow down and find things you're interested in and then have time to do it. He should know as he had retired eight years ago from his job of being a profiler for the behavioral analysis unit of the FBI.

Spencer Reid had had enough of all the gore and decided to move to New York City to escape it for the most part. He had gone back to Caltech for a bachelor's degree in teaching and then taught courses in profiling and others in criminal justice.

But today was a day off and he had plans of sleeping in. However, it would seem that the world had other ideas foe him as the phone beside his head rang out in the blissful silence.

"Hello?" he said groggily after picking it up. The only response he got was the ringer going off again, closer to his ear. "Hello?" he said again, after making sure he had it opened.

"Spencer, this is John." Came a gruff voice.

"What can I do for you, John?" Reid asked his landlord.

"You don't have a roommate at the moment, do you?" he asked.

"No."

"Do you want one?"

"Ah," he hummed then sat up in his bed. "What are they like?"

"He's a cook, and he seems like a nice guy."

"Yeah, he can move in. When can I expect him?" He asked with a yawn.

"Later this afternoon," John answered then said, "I appreciate you taking him in, Spencer."

"No problem. Just remember the extra key this time," he hung up then turned over to fall asleep again. Ever since he had first moved in, he had had roommates for periods of time, and usually, they got along but there were still a few. The majority of these were only there for just a little while, but there was always the exception.

As he fell back into his world of dreams, he found that his mind could only try to imagine what this new comer would look and be like.

It was ten forty-five when he woke up again, this time because his bladder was calling instead of his landlord. After washing his hands, he traveled to the kitchen to get coffee and re-encounter his earlier conversation. He had until noon to make sure the apartment was clean and tidy.

It was as he put the last of his freshly organized books on the shelf that he heard a knocking. "Coming!" he yelled over his shoulder in the door's general direction. As he stood from his kneeling position, he bent backwards to crack his back and went to open the door. Against the railing, leaned a dirty blonde man with a leather jacket on and a helmet in his hand.

Pushing himself off the rail, he extended his empty hand, saying, "You must be Spencer Reid."

"Doctor," Reid found himself correcting as he shook hands, "and you must be my new roommate."

"Yeah, Sean Hotchner."

"Are you related to an Aaron?"

"He's my brother. How do you know him?"

"I worked on his team back in Quantico."

"That's why you sounded familiar."

"Ah, do you have anything that needs to be brought in?" Reid asked, suddenly feeling rude as they were still standing in the doorway.

"Nah, just this." He gestured to the book bag on his back.

"All right then, I'll give you the grand tour." He let Sean in, locking the door behind him. "So, this is the kitchen," he motioned to the room just to the left then continued down the hallway. "This is the living room and that door over there is another way into the kitchen. Then down here," he led them to a short hallway with a total of five doors. "Is the guest room slash office area, a closet, my room, the bathroom, and last but not least, your room." Reid informed him while opening each door to the said room. "I'll, ah, let you settle in and let you know my rules later toning." Reid said then left Sean to do just that.

Never in a million years had Reid ever imagine that Hotch's brother would ever be his roommate, it just never occurred to him. Since he had retired, he had set days of the week in which he called each of his old team members to catch up with and to make sure they never lost touch. Mondays were for Rossi, Tuesdays for Prentiss, Wednesdays for the now married Morgan and Garcia, Thursdays he called Hotch and talked with Beth and Jack too, and last was Friday where he would talk with Will, JJ, and Henry who he also saw every other weekend.

Tonight he would be calling the Hotchners where he was interested in what Hotch would think of the current living arrangements.

It was a few minutes later that Sean came out from his room to plop down on the sofa, heaving a sigh, he said, "Let's get these rules out of the way."

"Okay, well, first of all, I don't care if you like to have parties, that's fine; just clean up after it and please stay out of my room during them." Reid shuttered, remembering one incident. "Next is general courtesy; like do your own laundry, clean the dishes afterwards, replace the toilet paper if you use the last of it and that kind of stuff. I also don't care if you like loud music just turn it down around ten o'clock because that's about when I go to bed. I do request your phone number just in case of emergencies and that you lock the door at all times. Has John given you a key?"

"No."

"Figures," Reid grumbled to himself then said, "I'll have to talk to him about that. I do not keep a spare key hidden anywhere so you need to keep a close eye on the one you get. Pants are optional but underwear is mandatory. I sometime sleep naked and sleepwalk, so if I ever come into your room; it's best not to wake me. Ah," Reid thought as he sat on the floor then lied down. "Other than that, I don't think there was anything else." He trailed off, using his legs to propel himself across the floor leaving Sean to look unsure. "Is there anything that I should know about you?" he asked continuing to move.

"Nothing really," he said slowly.

As Reid sat up, finding himself all the way across the room, "Sorry, I say that on a TV show once and always wanted to try it." He shook his head. "I swear though, I'm not normally like this. Um, if you ever need me, I'm usually either in my room, or at the university. And as for food, we make out a list as we go, it's on the fridge, we both contribute money wise and shopping is done once a week and we rotate. Tonight I figure take out or something."

"Sounds good." Sean said, still unsure what to really think of the guy he'd be rooming with for who knows how long.

It was hours later when Reid was sitting in his room preparing to call Hotch when Sean knocked and poked his head into the room. "Hey," Reid said.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting me room with you."

"No problem, I'm used to that type of thing now." He smiled.

"I'm heading off to bed then."

"Night," Reid waved and watched as Sean exited to his own room. It wasn't until he heard the click of the other door that he dialed the phone number of his old boss.

"Hi, Uncle Spencer," Jack Hotchner answered the phone.

"Hello, Jack. How's everything been with you?"

"The same as always; schools going well still. Not much to report otherwise."

"That's good to hear, I mean that everything is all good."

"You probably want to talk with my dad right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, if he's got a few minutes to talk…"

"I just have to go find him; he's in the other room with Beth and their making googly eyes. I had to leave, it was so gross," he laughed.

Reid laughed too then heard Jack say, "Dad, Uncle Spencer is on the phone and he wants to talk." Clearer, "Okay, here he is Uncle Spencer; I'll talk with you next week."

"Thank you Jack, bye," Reid said.

"Hi, Reid," Hotch said into the phone that was handed to him.

"Hi; I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, you're fine. What's new?" he asked.

"Well, I've got a new roommate and I think you know him…." He trailed off suggestively.

"I can't think of who you could be talking about."

"Your brother," Reid smirked into the phone while Hotch said nothing. "I didn't find out until today, so it came as a surprise to me."

"What is he doing there; the last thing I knew, his girlfriend had moved in with him."

"I couldn't tell you why, Hotch. Maybe it was a nasty break up and she kicked him out of his apartment…"

"Hum," Hotch was unsure. "Maybe I'll call him tomorrow…."

In the second bedroom, Sean lay under the cover in just his boxers with the lights off and his arms crossed behind his head. He could hear the faint mumble of Reid's conversation and could barely tell that it was his older brother that was on the other line. He could only imagine what Aaron was thinking and all that he could think about was how interesting his life would be with this new, odd roommate.

~Let me know what you think and I apologize right now for the ending, I feel like there should be more but I ran out of time during the challenge so I had to just kind of end it, sorry. Please leave a review and thumbs up to anyone who can guess the right TV show I mentioned above… p.s. I'm not talking about CM… it's another.


End file.
